


Little Big Difference

by misura



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I was not running away from a baby rhinoceros."
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Little Big Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



"I was not _running away_ from a baby rhinoceros," Okoye declared with great dignity. "I was simply running in front of it," - as explanations went, that didn't seem to lessen the grins on the faces of her fellow Dora Milaje in training in any way, which she assured herself was fine.

To be thought a coward would be shameful; to merely set herself up for a certain amount of friendly teasing: acceptable.

She knelt down to further demonstrate the truth of her statement and was rewarded with a fond squeal and the lick of a hot tongue over her face.


End file.
